Miraculous: Miss Orca & Dire Wolf
by The Third Narrator
Summary: Talula Concord is a first-year college student in Toronto, Canada. She owns a killer whale miraculous named Kalli. She befriends an international student named Liam Cheng, who owns a wolf miraculous by the name of Waheela. The two college students work together to fight against evil miraculous users who work under the Wendigo.
1. Prologue

**221 B.C.**

Since the news of a mage creating miraculouses for kwamis has spread among the species, they were all excited about being able to interact with humanity. Especially a small, ladybug-like kwami by the name of Tikki. She couldn't help but tell everyone she knows, including Plagg, Wayzz, Nooru, Sass, and many others. The last kwami on her list to tell the great news to a kwami named Waheela; a wolf-type kwami. She travelled to the valleys just to tell him the big news. But what she'll see will be a surprise.

"WAHEELA!?" Tikki calls out as she floats around the valley, looking for him. She hears a tired-gruff sigh and flew towards it. She approached a bush and saw some fur poking out from behind it. She flew over the bush to see her fellow kwami. "Waheela, guess what the ma-"

"What?" The tall, anthropomorphic wolf asked. The gray wolf had a built, human-like body, only having his head, paws and tail being his only wolf-features. He wore a silver headband, following with pauldrons, a chestplate, bracers and faulders that are the colours gray, white and gold. His blue eyes looked at the confused ladybug.

"Wha-Why are you so big now?" Tikki asked, her voice sounding higher than usual.

"My voice does not match my original form. The whole 'small and cute' guise doesn't suit me." Waheela answers.

Tikki pouts at the wolf. "But I liked your little pup form..."

"I appreciate your concern, Tikki, but I'll be using this form for the rest of my lifetime," Waheela continued. "Now what is it you wanted to tell me?"

"Oh yeah!" Tikki almost forgot about what heard from the mage. "The mage creates these magic jewels for us to interact with humans! They're called 'Miraculouses'!"

The wolf raised a brow at the first kwami. "Impossible." He said, doubt in his voice.

"It's true! They're in the form of jewelry that humans can wear!" Tikki smiled with excitement until noticing Waheela's unfazed face, showing zero excitement. "Why aren't you happy?"

"I have no intention of interacting with any human," Waheela declared. "And who knows, what if the humans we meet will shun us or use us as tools."

"I don't think they'll do that."

"Oh please, you're older than me and you don't understand the destructive potential we can be for evil."

Tikki pouts and looks down. She then looked at Waheela with a gentle smile. "You know what I think?" She hovered down onto Whaeela's shoulder. "I think you'll find a human you'll see as a friend. Maybe not tomorrow or even a century. But at some point, you will."

Waheela sighs. "If you say so, Tikki..."

**500 Years Later in Asia**

"Tikki!" Plagg was flying across the sky until he flew down into a tree where Tikki was sitting down on a branch. He flew towards her and hovers in front of her. "We got a big problem!"

Tikki looks up at the cat kwami. "What's wrong, Plagg?"

"You know that caribou kwami that usually talks to Waheela?" Plagg asks Tikki.

Tikki nodded her head. "You mean, Chao?"

"Well, he turned into this big, scary-looking version of himself and started eating other kwamis!"

Tikki's was in shock and horror from hearing this. "Buts that's not all!" Plagg continued. "Duusu, Nooru, Waheela and others left with him!"

Tikki froze when hearing 'Waheela' name in Plagg's sentence. "A-Are you sure?"

"I'm positive!" Plagg shouts. "Now they're gone and who knows where! What are we gonna do?!"

Tikki was in disbelief when she was told Waheela has left them. She looked at Plagg with a serious look in her eyes. "We need to partner with a human."

**Later in North America**

Waheela was knocked down into the ground by the tall, skinny, humanoid looking creature with a caribou's skull and antlers as a head and claws as long as daggers. Its fur was a dark brown and its pupils were red as its sclera was pitch-black.

"I thought we were on the same side, Waheela~" Chao hissed sinisterly.

Waheela looks up at the corrupted caribou kwami. "I wanted to avoid being controlled by humans." He barked at Chao. "You never said we'd hurt our own people."

Chao couldn't help but laugh manically. He immediately stopped laughing and looked at Waheela with a straight face. "You wanna know why I ate those other kwamis?" He asked. "It's because they have power, and if I want to become stronger, I'm gonna need power."

"You think eating a bunch of your kind will get you stronger?" Waheela chuckled as he sits up. "It won't even be enough to take on Tikki and Plagg."

Chao glares at Waheela then slowly grins at him. "That's why I need a human" he shows him a miraculous in his hand. "Thanks to that mage, I'll be able to do so."

Waheela grits his teeth. Chao just smirks at him. "I respect you, wolfy, so I'm gonna leave you here instead of consuming you." He turns his back on Waheela and looks at the other kwamis he gathered. "You all should find humans to meet as well. Maybe I'll see you all again."

They all went their ways, leaving Waheela. Waheela looks down in despair. "I've made a mistake trusting him..."

**A/N: Here it is. Just doing this for fun, so expect some mistakes. Might fix it when I have the time.**


	2. Chapter 1: First Day of College

**September 1, 2014**  
**Toronto University**  
**Ontario, Canada**

"I'm finally here!" An aboriginal, eighteen-year-old girl looks up at the prestigious university in front of her.

**[THIS IS TALULA CONCORD. A NATIVE BEAUTY FROM THE OJIBWE TRIBE. SHE IS THE MAIN PROTAGONIST OF THE STORY!]**

Talula smiled to herself and walked towards the castle-like university, walking past a Chinese boy talking to someone on his phone.

"Yes mom, I made it here safely," the boy says to his phone, "Yes, I'll be sure to FaceTime you when I get to my dorm after classes." He has a small smile on his face, "yeah, say hi to dad and sis for me. Ok. Love you too. Bye." He hangs up then sighs to himself before putting his phone in his pocket. "Pain in my ass..."

**[THIS IS LIAM CHENG. A CHINESE-FRENCH STUDENT WHO ATTENDS THE SAME UNIVERSITY AS TALULA THANKS TO A SCHOLARSHIP HE EARNED. HE IS ALSO THE PROTAGONIST OF THIS STORY.]**

Later, Talula and Liam arrived in the same class. General Studies, and coincidentally, they sat next to each other. Talula noticed this and looks at Liam, getting his attention and smiled at him.

"Hi, I'm Talula!" She held her hand out for him to shake. "What's your name?"

Liam looks down at Talula's hand and took before shaking it and looking into Talula's line of sight. "Liam." He lets go of her hand.

Talula smiled brighter. "So, what's your plan?" She asked, wanting to know what Liam's career plan is.

"Well, I'm trying to get my degree in zoology." Liam answers, he notices Talula's eyes brighten.

"Really?!" She asks excitedly. "Me too!"

Liam chuckles nervously, leaning back a bit. "You're ecstatic."

She realizes this and holds herself together. "Oh! S-Sorry..." she chuckles in embarrassment.

"It's fine." Liam notices a Salish orca-shaped pendent Talula was wearing.

Talula noticed Liam's staring and looked down at herself. Blushing immediately and covering her cleavage. "H-Hey..."

Liam blushes a bit as well. "I-I was looking at your pendant!" He exclaims defensively.

Talula realizes her misunderstanding. "O-Oh..." she then shows him the pendant. The pendant was the shape of a Salish orca made of obsidian and quartz.

"Looks nice." Liam complimented.

"Thanks!" Talula smiled softly at Liam.

"So where did you get it?" Liam asks.

"It was a gift from my mother," Talula answers. "It's special because it was passed down for generations."

Before Liam could say anything, the teacher came in, getting everyone's attention.

**Later**

Talula left the classroom. "That was kind of boring." She stretches her arms. Liam was standing next to her and nodded in agreement.

"I'll be going to my dorm, so I'll see you around," Liam said to her before walking off but was immediately stopped by Talula.

"Hold on," Talula halts him. "At least give me your number."

Liam looked at her and blinked a bit. "Huh?"

"Your number," Talula repeated. "You do have a phone, right?"

He nodded and took out his phone. The two college students exchanged numbers. Liam looks at Talula who took a picture of himself with his phone before giving it back to him. She took her phone back and took a picture of him.

"Just for the contact picture." Talula smiled.

"Yeah..." Liam chuckles. "I'll see you around."

"You too!" She smiled before walking off.

When Talula arrived at her dorm, she went inside the room she was assigned to and dropped her bag next to the front door. "Man, I could barely focus in that class."

"The teacher was boring," said a high-pitched voice from Talula's bag. A small killer whale-like kwami came out and flew up to Talula before landing on her shoulder. "Let's talk about that boy you met."

Talula groans and narrows her eyes. "Why, Kalli?" She looks at her kwami.

The kwami now known as Kalli giggles a bit. "I saw a bit of a spark between you two!~," she says teasingly.

"You say that about any boy I interact with," Talula sighs. "It's like you do it to embarrass me, but it doesn't work on me anymore."

"Awww~" Kalli whined. "But your face gets all red and you puff your cheeks when you're embarrassed. It's adorable!"

"You sound like my mom." Talula sighed, going towards her bed and lying down on it. Kalli was hovering in the air as she looked at the bed next to Talula.

"Are you getting a roommate?" Kalli asked.

Talula turns her head to the bed next to her. "Huh... well, I don't know if I-"

The door was slammed open as Kalli flew under the bed Talula was lying on. Talula looks at who was at the door.

"Hello!~" shouted the girl who walked in. She had light brown hair with highlights and lowlights. She has white skin and green eyes. She was pretty and thin, wearing a red flannel shirt and skinny jeans.

"H-Hello?" I was unsure about how to approach this. This must be how Liam felt when I talked to him.

The girl noticed me and smiled. "I'm sorry, were you sleeping?" She asked. I shook my head at her.

"N-No," I sat up and got off my bed before walking up to her and holding my hand out. "I'm Talula."

"Lexxi Brown!" She introduced herself and took Talula's hand. She had a firm grip which surprised Talula. They let go of each other's hands.

"So, Lexxi, what are you majoring?" Talula asked curiously.

"Broadcast Journalism," Lexxi answers. "My dad's a reporter, so I wanted to be one too!"

"Well, you look the part." Talula chuckles. She had to be honest, she does look hot. She's got that weather girl type for her.

"How about you?" Lexxi asked.

"Me? I'm taking history so I can be a teacher." Before she could continue, a loud crashing sound can be heard outside.

"What was that?!" Lexxi asked, her voice startled. Lexxi and Talula looked out the window and saw a man in a coyote-styled costume who was causing a disturbance on the university's grounds.

Lexxi stares in excitement. "Sweet! A villain attack!" She grabs her backpack and pulls out a camera. "This is a great opportunity to capture Orca in action!" She runs towards the door, "I'll see you later, Talula!" She shouted before running off.

Kalli came out of her hiding spot after Lexxi left and looked at Talula.

"We should get ready!" Kalli beseeched.

Talula nodded in agreement. "You're right," she holds the pendant around her neck. _"KALLI, DIVE IN!"_

**A/N: Looks like I'm ending it here. Comment what you think of the story right now.**


	3. Chapter 2: Miss Orca

"_KALLI, DIVE IN!" _Talula shouts as she begins to transform into a skintight bodysuit with black-and-white coloration and a black hood with two white oval spots. She also grew a small, curved fin on her and a and a tail fluke that's black on top and white under the tail.

"Let's go!" She says after transforming as she opens the window and jumps out.

Before the attack, Liam was in his dorm. He had his laptop on his desk as he was starting a video call. The video call was answered by his mother.

"Nǐ hǎo érzi." _Hello, son. _Liam smiled at the Chinese woman he saw on his screen.

"Nǐ hǎo mǔqīn." _Hello, mother. _"How are you?"

"I'm fine as usual, Li. I want to know how you are! How's the university?" His mother asks.

"It's great. The campus is beautiful and it looks more like a prestigious private school," Liam chuckles. "Is Mari still in school?" He asked.

His mother shook her head. "Well, she should be—" Liam heard a bell jingle from a door opening from his mother's side of the call. He saw his mother look away and chuckles and softly before looking back at her camera. "—she's here."

"Who you talking to, mom?" Asked a young-sounding girl as she came into Liam's view on his laptop screen. The girl gasped then smiled excitedly at Liam. "Big bro!"

Liam chuckles softly and waved at the thirteen-year-old girl. "Hey, Mari. How's school?"

The black-haired girl with blue reflections known as Marinette groaned. "Chloé is still a pain in the butt."

"Good to hear that no one changed." Liam snickers. Marinette rolls here eyes as her brother.

"Besides Chloé being her usual self, everything has been going smoothly."

"I'm glad you're doing well." A loud quake noise can be heard from outside of Liam's dorm.

"What was that?" His mother asked with concern.

"Sounded like an earthquake." Marinette commented.

"I did sound like one," Liam says in agreement. "I should check it out. I'll call back later."

"Be safe, Liam." They said before ending the call. Liam left his dorm room to see what's going on.

**Back to Current Time**

"Where's that damn miraculous?!" The coyote-like villain shouts. "I know it's here, I can sense it's presence!" The villain sniffs the air as Orca jumped down behind him.

"So you're the one causing the ruckus?" Orca questions. "You know there's more to life than disturbing the peace, ya know?"

The villain grins sinisterly. "There's the miraculous," he says as he approaches the Orca with murderous intent. "I'm sure the master will loooooove sushi~" he then launched himself at her—claws ready to slash at her.

Orca summons a scoop net and swung at the villain. The hoop of the net striving the villains face as he flew sideways into a tree. Orca walked towards the villain and points her scoop net at her. "I don't have to bring out the harpoon, do I?"

The villain snickers softly. "You wouldn't kill me with that, would you, Miss Orca?" He asked as he was forming some sort of energy behind his back. "I'm really just a man, you know?"

"I won't. Just tell me who your master is." Orca interrogates him.

The Coyote smirks and blasts the ball of energy at Orca's chest, causing her to go flying across the campus. She crashed into the ground, grunting in pain.

_What the hell? Where did that power come from?_ Orca thought to herself as she groans in pain.

The Coyote leapt into the air and landed close to Orca. He approached her with his sharp claws.

Before the Coyote could get any closer, a rock was thrown at his head. The Coyote turned around to see who it was who thrown the rock at him, and Orca was in shock to see who it was. It was Liam...

_What is he doing?! _Orca got up weakly.

"You think throwing rocks will do anything ki—" Another rock was chucked into the villain's face by Liam.

"As long as it does something!" Liam was about to throw another rock until Coyote appears right in front of him. His fist clenching and striking into Liam's stomach.

"NO!" Orca shouted as she saw blood cough out of Liam's mouth as he flew into the air before crashing into a window of the university.

The Coyote sighed and turns around to face Orca "Now let's take care of—" the villain saw Orca in the air with a harpoon as she was about to strike at him. The villain immediately blocks the attack with his long claws. The villain grunts, "even with a lethal weapon, your scent doesn't give off murderous intent!"

Orca backed away a bit before spinning around for her killer whale tail to slap Coyote across the face before bouncing back and kicking the villain in the chest.

"You shouldn't have done that!" Orca shouted and keeps hitting Coyote repeatedly with the shaft of her harpoon. She slams the harpoon shaft onto the villain's head, instantly knocking him out.

Orca pants heavily and looks at the window Liam crashed into. She jumped high and climbed into the window and into a classroom. She looked around and couldn't find Liam.

"Liam?!" She calls out, but there was no answer.

_This is my fault... _she thought to herself. _If I took care of that guy sooner, Liam wouldn't have had to get himself involved. _

Orca continues looking around the classroom, hoping she'd find him hiding somewhere.

"Hey, bitch." Orca froze when she heard Coyote's voice and turns around to see him climbing into the window.

Orca was getting ready to fight again, but her necklace started beeping. She was about to detransform.

"Running out of time, huh?" Coyote snickers sinisterly. "Great. Then I can kill and take your miraculous with ease."

Orca was stepping back until she saw a tall figure behind Coyote.

A grey grabbed Coyote by the shoulder. Coyote stopped to turn around to see a silhouette of a wolf's head looking down at him.

"Oh crap." Was all the villain can say until a fist crashed into his face, knocking him out cold this time.

Orca watched in surprise and amazement as she looked at the figure closely. He was wearing a wolf head with a missing jaw. She saw his face but around his eyes is covered by a dark grey mask. He wore a chestplate, pauldrons, bracers and a faulder. All matching with the grey colour scheme of the wolf head.

"Are you, alright?" Her mysterious saviour asked.

Orca blinked a few times and nodded. "Y-Yes. I'm fine." She noticed her necklace was beeping faster. "I-I gotta go!" She says as she heads towards the window. "Take Coyote to the basement, I'll meet you there in a couple hours!" She jumps out the window.

The mysterious-wolf-like hero watched her. "So she's this 'Orca' everyone was talking about." He stated to himself, his voice sounding husky.

He looks down at the unconscious villain and picks him up and walked towards the exit until a light brunette girl slammed the door open.

"Orca! Did you beat the—" the girl stopped herself and looked at him, her eyes started to sparkle as she was up close to him with her camera. "Hello! My name is Lexxi Brown! Are you a new superhero?!" She asked in excitement.

"Uhhh..." the wolf hero had no clue how to respond. "... I guess so?"

"What's your name?" She asked.

The hero was silent for a moment until he finally answered, "Dire Wolf."

"Ooo~, that's badass!" The girl smiled. "Are you a friend of Orca?"

The hero now known as Dire Wolf looked at the girl. "I've only just met her a few minutes ago." He answers.

Lexxi starts asking more questions but Dire Wolf escapes from her.

**A/N: Thanks for reading all the way through the chapter. Hope you enjoyed and be sure to favourite and follow the story!**


	4. Chapter 3: Dire Wolf

**A/N: Here's another chapter. Enjoy.**

During the fight, Liam was groaning in pain when he was punched in the gut and flew through a window. He tried to get up, but his body continued aching.

"I probably should've stayed in my dorm," Liam sighs painfully. "I hope that girl's ok... damn it... I wish I could've done more."

Liam heard a whisper. He slowly sat up as he grunts in pain. He looks around and heard the whispering again, it was coming grok the classroom closet.

_"Come here..." _said the voice as Liam stood up and limped towards the closet. He opened it and didn't see anything that could be making the whispers. He decided to go inside the closet to look further and found a small box. The box is made out of very dark brown wood, shaped like an octagon. There was a Chinese symbol on it that read 狼 _wolf _and glowed blue.

Liam was intrigued by this and decided to open the box. When he opened it, he saw a silvery-grey bead bracelet inside.

_"Put it on." _The voice became more clear. It sounded gruff. It also sounded like it was coming from behind him. He saw the tall, muscular, anthropomorphic wolfman. He was about to let out a scream until the wolfman covered his mouth.

"Do not worry, I am not a threat." The wolfman said. He puts his paw off of Liam's mouth.

"What the hell are you?" Liam asked, shocked to see the anthropomorphic wolf.

"My name is Waheela," he introduced himself. "I am a kwami, an ancient race with great powers. I am here because I have recognized you to be a suitable master for the wolf miraculous."

"Wolf miraculous?" Liam asked, still confused.

"We don't have time," Waheela says when they start hearing the voices of Orca and Coyote in the room. "Put on the bracelet and say what I tell you to say so you'll gain my powers."

Liam puts on the bracelet. "Ok... what do I say?"

_"Waheela, fangs out."_ The wolfman answered.

_"Waheela, fangs out?" _Liam chanted as he began to transform.

**Present Time**

Orca ran back into her dorm without being seen. When she went inside and closed the door. She detransformed back into Talula.

"That was a close one..." Talula sighed. Kalli hovered in front of her as she looks at the orca kwami. "Kalli, was that guy a miraculous user?"

"Yes... he is..." Kalli answers nervously.

Talula raised a brow at Kalli. Noticing the nervousness in her voice. "Kalli, what's wrong?"

Kalli sighs and looks at her master. "I guess I should tell you."

"Tell me what?" Talula asked curiously.

"That man has the wolf kwami named Waheela. Waheela was one of the quiet ones who didn't interact with most of us," Kalli continued. "He would later leave us, along with others, with a kwami by the name of Chao. Chao is the kwami that kills and eats kwamis."

Talula was disturbed and horrified. She couldn't believe that a cannibalistic kwami existed. "S-So, you're saying that—"

"I don't believe Waheela eats kwamis," Kalli interjected. "But be careful. We don't know what his or his users intentions are."

Talula didn't know what to do with this new information. She's supposed to meet the wolf hero in the school's basement with Coyote.

"I'll be careful, Kalli," She grabs a bag of gold fish crackers and gave one to Kalli. "I need you to gain your strength back. I don't wanna new him waiting."

Kalli pouts and takes the gold fish cracker before taking a bite out of it.

**Later**

Talula came back as Orca. She went down into the school's basement where she told the wolf-hero to meet her.

When Orca came down, she saw him with Coyote. Coyote looked to be tied up to a chair.

Dire Wolf turned around to see Orca. "Good, you're here."

"Thanks for waiting, Mr..."

"Dire Wolf."

Orca chuckled softly. "Well, Dire Wolf. He talking?" She asked, talking about Coyote.

"I thought I should wait for you."

Orca narrows her eyes at him. "Well aren't you a gentleman."

Coyote groans at the exchanges between the two heroes. "Shouldn't you two be interrogating me?"

Dire Wolf growled at the villain and punched him in the face, breaking his nose.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" The villain shouted at Dire Wolf.

"Dire Wolf," Orca grabs the wolf hero's arm. "We don't hit villains while they're tied up." She sighs at him.

"Then what do _you _suggest?" Dire Wolf asked.

_This guy... _Orca was getting irritated by Dire Wolf, she ignores him then looked at Coyote. "I'm gonna ask this again. Who is your master?"

Coyote snorts then spat on the floor. "I ain't talking."

Orca looks at Dire Wolf. "Don't go overboard." She said to him, basically telling him to intimidate the villain. He looks at her and smirks before looking back at the villain.

Dire Wolf puts his claws in front of Coyote's eyes. "Give is the answer we want, unless you want me to dig through your flesh."

Coyote grins at the new hero. "You're bluffing."

Dire Wolf looks at the villain with a blank face before stabbing his claw into the villains cheek. The villain screams in agony.

"How about I drag my claw down your face?" Dire Wolf threatened.

"OK, OK, JUST STOP!" The villain pleaded as Dire Wolf pulls his claw out of his cheek. Blood spilling out of the hole. "H-His name is Wendigo."

"What?" Both Orca and Dire Wolf asked in unison.

"Who the hell's that?" Dire Wolf looked at Orca who shrugged at him.

"I don't know... this is my first time hearing about him." Orca answered.

Suddenly, Coyote detransformed, revealing a skinny-white boy with dark brown hair and was around their age. A coyote-like kwami came out from behind the boy before attempting to escape but, Dire Wolf catches the kwami.

"Awww crap, let me go!" The squeaky voice of the kwami demanded.

"Identify yourself." Dire Wolf ordered the kwami.

"Nero, and don't think I'm scared of you!" The kwami growls at Dire Wolf.

_So he's a rogue kwami like Dire Wolf's. _Orca stares at the kwami.

Dire Wolf glares at Nero. "You know wolves are a natural predator to the coyote, right?" He asked, showing his fangs to the kwami as it trembles in his grasp.

The wolf hero looked at Orca as he holds the small kwami in a grip. "What do I do with this?" Dire Wolf asked.

"I'll take care of it," Orca answered as she materializes a fishing net, using it to trap the kwami inside. "I know someone who can take care of this."

Dire Wolf nodded at the heroine. "Then I'll be leaving then." He started walking towards the stairs out of the basement.

Orca watches Dire Wolf leave. She called the police anonymously to pick up the tied up boy before leaving as well with the coyote kwami.

**Saturday, September 6, 2014 **

"Good thing I don't have classes today." Talula sighed. She was back in her room, staring at a black jar that wasn't see-through. There were a few holes poked through the cap of the jar. Talula leaned back in her chair.

"Too bad Liam and Lexxi aren't here," Talula talked to herself. "But already I have you to keep me company, Kalli."

The killer whale kwami came out of her necklace then sat on her shoulder.

"Wendigo... sounds like a big baddie." Talula scratched her head.

"Can you not mention him, please." Kalli pouted at the girl. She looked at the kwami and gave her a gentle smile.

"I'm sorry, since you don't wanna talk about him, I'll ask my dad about it during the winter break."

"Why not now?" Kalli asked.

"The transits aren't in service because of a strike."

Talula got off the chair she sat on and went to her bed before lying down, face down into her pillow.

**A Few Hours Later **

"Ok, that's all for today, I'll see you all Monday." The professor dismisses the class.

Liam was there, putting his notebooks and textbook into his bag.

"Hey, Liam." The professor walked towards the Chinese-French boy.

Liam looks at him as he puts the straps of his bag over his shoulders. "Yeah, Professor Morana?"

The teacher now known as Professor Morana smiled at Liam. "You did good today," he complimented.

Liam bowed his head. "Thank you, professor."

"Don't mention it, Liam. Take care now."

Liam nodded at the professor before walking out of the classroom. Liam is used the friendly treatment he gets from his teachers, but it sometimes annoys him.

Later, when he arrived to his dorm, Waheela appears and looks around.

"So, this must be your barracks?" Waheela asked Liam.

Liam sighed and tossed his bag onto his bed. "It's called a dorm, it's a small room for college students, like myself, to live in for the school years."

Waheela was intrigued. "I've isolated myself from society for millenniums, I'm impressed at how much humanity has progressed."

Liam raised a brow at the anthropomorphic wolf. "I'm guessing you're pretty old."

"I've been alive before your bloodline began."

Liam narrowed his eyes at the kwami. "Good grief..." he sighed before lying down onto his bed.

"I should warn you about Wendigo," Waheela says suddenly, getting Liam's attention. "He has a kwami, and it's a dangerous one, so you and Orca should get ready for him."

"What's so bad about this guy anyways?" Liam asked.

"He's a plague," Waheela answers. "His powers are disease-based, he infects, controls and kills."

Liam didn't respond and looked up at the ceiling."You're gonna be a pain in my ass, aren't you?" He asked Waheela.

"You'll learn to tolerate it."

**Later, Somewhere in Toronto**

In a dark room that let in a few beams of light through from a window, a man wearing a caribou's skull sat on a skull and bone throne. His arms, legs and torso were covered in a caribou-like fur, but the torso showed a human's ribcage.

A girl entered the room, she had a skintight-owl-style costume with an owl styled mask. She stood before the throne before kneeling and bowing her head to the man.

"What can I do for you, my lord Wendigo?" The owl girl asked.

The Wendigo looked down at her. "Nero failed his mission to retrieve Orca's miraculous. I want you to find him and bring him back to me," he continues. "I have faith in you, Nocturnowl."

The owl girl now known as Nocturnowl looked up at her master. "What about Paul, the man you gave the coyote malediction to?"

Wendigo grinned sinisterly under the caribou skull. "Dispose of him, there's no reason to keep him around."


End file.
